


Fear His Name! (Those Who Are Declared Queen, I Mean)

by primaverala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And are minor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Chess Metaphors, First years as second years, Gen, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, King Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Nervousness, OC's are not important, Oblivious, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Original Character, Pet Names, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pre-Relationship, Queen Hinata Shouyou, They're from another team, Vice-Captain Nishinoya Yuu, in a sense lol, royal couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaverala/pseuds/primaverala
Summary: "Fear his name, the Queen."In the court, a game of chess, everything has a place. The pawns, novices sacrificed across the court by their upperclassmen. The bishops, the rook, the knight,And the King. And at his side, the Queen.The intention may be to protect the King, but the Queen moves anywhere, can do anything, and he is he one who should be feared."The underclassman looked at his teammate, "Who is the Queen?""He's the other half of the odd duo, a new player in the courts. He's the Kings partner, the one who turned him from tyrant to democratic. He is known as Hinata Shoyou.----"Isn't that a real fierce title, for someone who basically moves around the court?""Uh, yeah, but...""Then why would you?-""It sounds cool, okay?!"





	Fear His Name! (Those Who Are Declared Queen, I Mean)

It was a practice match for Karasuno, getting on the bus at a (far, far too early,) thrilling time of 6:30 AM to be on time for the 8:00 AM match. They were going to practice against a smaller school in the area, only a hour away.

Yawning heavily, Hinata slapped his cheeks to try to get himself awake. The carrot-top boy shook his head furiously, trying to clear the daze of sleep. He looked at his more disgruntled, sleepy, teammate (friend? Yeah, friend.) Kageyama. "Kageyama!" Flailing his arms, he tried to get his setter awake for the match. It may not be seen as that important, with the team they were competing against not doing so well in recent years, but all of Karasuno was pumped for the match.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up, I'm up. How are you so awake?" Kageyama stretched, "Because we're competing, of course, we get to see how good the other team is!" With Coach Ukai just arriving, they all started to pile on the bus. Nishinoya (the vice-captain, Ennoshita being captain) had all head counted them, so they were ready to go. Hinata chose a window seat (he loved the window seat! Especially with the view.) and settled his stuff down while Kageyama did also. Only 1 hour till the match was set to start!

—

Yuri Kawoi is so nervous. He knows he is only a first year, so the pressure isn't on him too badly to win, (though he is a starter libero! That worsened the pressure majorly..) but his upperclassmen have been telling him about the reputation their competitors, (Kara, Karase-no? Karasano, eh.. Karasuno! Oh, yeah, right..) had from their matches last year. Apparently they had strong positions, with the libero, setter, and wing spikers most noticeably.

Well, that's not all they said. While he couldn't even remember the team's name, it seemed that while his senpais were trying to educate him on their competitors, all it did was intimidate him. The team was piling in, a crowd of orange and black. He squinted to see them, (He never should of taken his glasses off! How could he see now...) As they got closer to the net when both teams warmed up (more like nervously sweat and try to touch his toes, in Yuri's case) He could see the faces of them more clearly.

Just the right time for his second year upperclassman, a setter, Koichi, to come up to him and start to point ("seriously?!" He squawked, dismayed by the obvious action the older boy was doing, "oh shush," his senpai shoved him playfully,) at their competition. He first pointed at a small dark haired boy wearing black ("Wow! Is he a libero like me, Koichi?" "If you took the time to watch the matches I sent you, you'd know that, yes.") "That is number 2, he's the libero from Karasuno. He's known as basically the Guardian of the team, and can defend against impossible seeming plays. By him," Koichi pointed to a bald boy next to him, who was glaring at them (straight.. at.. me!! Thought Yuri.) Yuri felt fear overtake him. So frightening! Why is a delinquent on the volleyball court?...

"That is a wing spiker, number 3. He has rather good spikes and is generally decent on most spots, but I shouldn't have to tell you that right?" The young libero gulped and looked away.

"I was going to! But..." Yuri looked away, guilt on his face, before looking back to Koichi, "Ugh, fine! Whatever, just continue?..." He meant to watch the videos Koichi sent him of them performing, he just... got.. busy.. Yuri sighed.

Koichi smirked, victorious, before continuing his psychoanalysis of the Kar-oh?-su-noh volleyball team. "Well, number 6," he pointed again at a dark haired second year. He seemed very aloof as a ginger boy babbled to him. "Is the 'King of the Court'. He is a setter, and is a natural at it."

Yuri wondered why Koichi, another setter, was trying to intimidate (and was succeeding) his first year teammate before a match.

Koichi continued, and that, he pointed to the ginger haired boy. Yuri felt confusion, wasn't he a bit too young? "Number 7, that's the 'Queen of the court'"

Yuri tilted his head, confused. "Queen? Why?"

Koichi shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't make it up, it's just been going around the local high schools, ya know? I'm guessing it's because in chess the queen is the one that can move almost anywhere, and he's constantly moving around on the court? Also..." He directed Yuri's gaze to the dark haired boy the "Queen of the Court" was talking to. "Now, I've been theorizing," Koichi loudly exclaimed, smug and proud, "but I think it's because of him, the setter? Because, like, his name is the King of the Court, and they are in that "Weird Duo" thing, so..."

Yuri flinched at Koichi's loud voice right by his ear. Does he ever quiet down? Koichi continued, "Well, like, it's probably a couple thing, Queen, King?" It was suddenly silent and Koichi had stopped talking (now shouting) behind him, Yuri felt a pair of eyes on him.

He looked up from his embarrassed state, and wanted to pray himself dead. There stood the Karasuno (he doesn't know if he can forget it, now) team, all staring straight at him! Him! A puny first year! ('Oh my god, they're all delinquents! They keep looking at me! Are they going to attack me? Referee... Help!' He screeched internally) 

"Huh?" Said 'Queen' of the court deadpanned. Yuri turned his gaze to a source of laughter, to see a tall player with the number 8 on his jersey. The Queen turned to the laughing blond, a look of outrage on his face. "Ehhh?! Why are you laughing, stupid Stingyshima?! You look like a cell phone tower, so dumb-" 

Their captain, a dark haired player that had mastered a look that pro-claimed 'I am so done, stop before my sanity snaps' (Yuri is jealous, he wishes he had that look before Koichi got them into situations like, well, this...) had now gotten involved. "Oi! Cut it out. There is no use for any rumors," He gave a quizzical glance at their team, and Yuri felt his heart stop. Will his heart palpitations (at a fresh age of 15, of no else!) ever stop? "No matter who spread them," This time he gave a leveled glare at number 8, who stopped teasing the 'Queen' with his laughter. "For any reason. Alright?"

The team seemed to calm down, and Yuri felt like his chance of cardiac arrest could cease after the demonic glaring from number 2 and 3 had backed off. His back felt lighter, like he de-aged 50 years within a single moment. Was Karasuno's captain his new found god, and if so, where could he pray at? He hoped there was a chapel in his name nearby. 

The 'Queen' still seemed upset, but Yuri looked at the 'King' of the court, who was, in all technicality, the partner to the Queen.

He seemed confused, eyebrows knitting as he mouthed words to himself. Koichi leaned up to him, ('Oh god, not again, Koichi-') "Poor fella, I think he's confused." Koichi whispered. Yuri glanced at the Karasuno setter secretly. Yeah. Koichi may actually be right for once. He seemed absolutely stumped, and Yuri is pretty sure he can taste the smoke spilling out of his brain, working on overtime and bearing no results.

Yuri remembers the King, talking to the ginger-haired 'Queen', his face rather relaxed as the 'Queen' excitedly talked. They seemed to make eachother content, so why was he so confused?... 

Yuri looked up to his upperclassmen, "Do you think we figured it out before them?" He whispered, awed. Koichi clapped a hand on his shoulder, giving a wiry smirk. "Boy, I think everyone's figured it out before them. Now, let's have a good game!" And with that, they rushed out onto the court.

By the way, before Yuri forgets to tell you, they totally got their asses wiped. Like, there was no competition. But...

Yuri stares at the backs of two black jerseys- number 6 and number 7. They are like every player on the team, number 7 is taking a drink from a water bottle, while the taller number 6 is arguing for his drink back. Number 7 turns to the dark haired boy, with number 6 giving him a noogie, that even 20 feet away, looks more like a hair ruffle.

Yuri feels a smile on his face.

His team may suck at Volleyball as a whole, but, man, at least they're not that dumb.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I've always wanted to write a Royal Couple comparison for KageHina, and I found this in my drafts on Wattpad (SonderingStudent if anyone else also uses Wattpad) and I had to post this!
> 
> I got a little attached to these random characters a little bit. Fun Fact- I almost named the setter OC (Koichi) Georgi, because I was YOI trash and had no other name ;)


End file.
